Dr. Nastidious quotes in Test Subject Yellow
Property of The Myseryous user! Don't edit without his permission or u will be attacked by a tanks armada! ______________________________________________________________________________________________ A list of Dr. Nastidious quotes in T.S.Yellow. Intro A screen saying "This game is a fanfiction and has no plot storyline for the other TS series." apears. Level 1 The Rex209 was great! But why is Blue the only smart? So I created a new enzyme...The Yellow Enzyme! Shield Yellow Enzyme will always look to the bullets coming and can't be killed! I think...I must test it! Level 2 Hmm...The Shield Yellow Enzyme is a bit SLOW...Yellow Enzyme Bullets are faster and shot by Detection Proton Cannons...They'll kill Blue. Level 3 Only 1 isn't enought...So Shield Yellow Enzymes will work together with Shield Orange Enzymes! Level 10 I created a new Enzyme...This Yellow adapted to use the Proto-suit! It's also smart like Blue! I hope Blue will lose once...Yellow is very important! Level 11 I can't belive Blue is so...He beat Yellow...Grr...Maybe Blue is important? Hmmm...Maybe I must continue my tests...I have an idea for a new suit! Don't die Blue, you are special! Level 12 Today I ran out of ideas...Anyway I will use some lasers...And i think one of my soldiers is messing with my Blue... Level 19 Hmm...I created the new Suit...And i put it in a special spawn cylinder! I am sure Blue will try to activate it because is very protected...So it's something important right? Level 20 The Walking Oranges got style,look cool,but are dumb like my mercenaries and weak like the Scientist..Why not make them stronger and give them a suit? I have planks, big plans! '';) Level 21 Last tests,weird things happened.I watch Blue completing tests,and everything's right.I leave for a few seconds and when I come back I see Orange worms,that seemed to came from smashed Orange Goos (that were again,cooked by my stupid soldiers).When I look at the mercenary supposed to watch the test (for a while I am not calling as many mercenaries like before to watch the tests ) he looks a little scared.Is he tampering with the test? Level 22 I think I know who's toying with Blue! That soldier! He is doing that only since he is the only guard here.This time,I will just make him think I leave for some secondss,but I'll be carrefull what's he doing! Oh this time I will add some extra Mines.And Double Shield Yellow Enzymes! Level 23 At as i found one who was messing with Blue.(throwing orange goo,really?)This soldier got punished...Anyway,this test will be preety mimical! Level 30 I recently played Swindler...An evil like me needs some rest right? Anyway , let's see if Blue beats my new Yellow Enzyme! And why don't put some Detection Proton Cannon? Level 40 This Green enzyme seems to be much mroe intelligent,more than the random Mimick Green Enzyme.I think I'll name it Green...Let's let it battle with the Blue...And some Mines and some mad Walking Orange Enzyme should be a problem...for Blue! Level 50 If Blue is so smart and strong with the Proto-suit...Let's see if can beat 2 yellows! One in the Proto-suit,one in the Rex209... Level 51 I think this time I will allow Blue to use Rex209.He missed it right? I hope this Rex won't try to escape again... Level 60 I created a new enzyme...The Mimic Red Enzyme...But one of them is smart...Let's see if Blue Beats my last test... 'Level 70' '''Super Feed me '''on hold? Well this game gave me an idea! I will just make an yellow enzyme that looks alot like the giant brown fly seen in the 2 trailers! It also shoots Green Liquid Enzyme! This is the last test,if Blue beats it,I can conquer the world! P.S.:Don't die on Blue! I have big plans! Evil plans! Don't u even dare!? 'Test Subject Takeshi Level''' So Blue decides to use The Ninja suit! So I created a new test similar to a Final Ninja 0 Level...Blue must use his Ninja Rope to go above the Green Liquid Enzyme! And shoot Ninja stars to kill the other Enzymes! Also instead of a food pill i put a lift...